


Sin

by meridianrose



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [20]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Confessions, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Fantasy, implied Leario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridianrose
Summary: Riario confesses his sins.





	Sin

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned."

At least he hadn't killed anyone this week. Riario took a breath.

"I have had impure thoughts."

Of Leonardo.

"I have – I have had congress outside the bonds of matrimony."

This was not true. His father, the Holy Father, would smirk and be glad his son was having sex with women. It was expected. It would prove he didn't prefer the company of men.

Yet the congress was only Riario's hand on his own cock. And it was thoughts of Leonardo that spurred him to climax.

Riario loved Leonardo's mind.

But lately he had fallen for his body too.

It was a lesser sin, to spill his seed onto the ground, than to share it with a man.

That's what Riario told himself.

"And do you repent of your sins?"

"I do."

That too was a lie.


End file.
